Talk:Training Dopple
Easy in you're opinion wich is the easiest dopple :There is no answer to such a question. It all depends of the Dopple level (some dopple get destructive spells at defined levels) and, mainly, on you class and build. --Lirielle (talk) 08:13, 9 May 2009 (UTC) 24hrs? not 23 I've made several character to hunt/farm dopples (doing all dopples daily with moderate ease) and I noticed that I can't attack the dopples after 23 hrs if I don't take the quest An Excessive Baker's Dozen, without the quest I MUST wait 24hrs before I'm allowed to train with another dopple, Is this a bug or intentional behavior? (talk) 10:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Souling? is it possile? (talk) 16:57, September 29, 2009 (UTC) (rycknouk-the-hyrkul-sram) :Nope. Galrauch (talk) 18:38, September 29, 2009 (UTC) More About Dopples For those who needs more information about fighting training dopples, here's something: --Thefairkeybow (talk) 07:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) * SAC dopple has 1.5 times this value. (eg: lv 20--> 300hp ~Hinairusu (talk) 14:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Hinairusu - updated, added dopple lv 60 and note on sac. --Thefairkeybow (talk) 01:51, December 19, 2009 (UTC) updated --Zydeko (talk) 16:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hello, just before I edit the dopples pages, I fight them all every day and level 8o dopples have 7AP and not 8. I noticed this difference some time ago and no once corrected it yet [I thought maybe it was different in another server from Buhorado. I'd like to know this before editing the 12 pages. =) --Thefairkeybow (talk) 04:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) updated. --To Galrauch, regarding Dopples' initiative: I just fought them 15 minutes ago and those values ARE correct, why did you change them back? -Zydeko (talk) 20:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Never claimed it was, just you ain't ment to edit others posts. Though not too sure how it applies in this instance. Galrauch (talk) 21:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) -It's an incomplete table with inaccurate data, isn't adding correct information what THIS is all about? I wouldn't put a number before being certain of it; the range given there is too wide, I helping narrowing it down, still, dopples are known to have different initiative. I'd suggest checking wheter the info there is correct before rejecting my effort, this sadly discourages me from doing any further research on the game. -Zydeko (talk) 21:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :A user posted a table. Said user filled in certain parts of said table. Said user never proceeded to say that it was to be a co operative project, whereby anyone could come in and edit it, said user only posted the table and left it at that. On the Wikia we have a policy whereby you can only edit comments on talk pages which you yourself made, or just minor things like updating links. You edited a user's comment, thus I reverted it, in keeping with the policy. Apologies for not stating in my revert why I reverted, but that is all. Galrauch (talk) 21:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Dopple Spells Has anyone noticed the dopples use different old? versions of class spells? Cra's Dopple Frozen Arrow takes 1AP intead of 2 and Retreat Arrow makes you move back 1 or 2 spaces instead of 3; Iop's Dopple Strengthstorm uses 4AP rather than 3 to name a few examples...so...should any of this be added to the main pages? - Zydeko (talk) 23:19, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :And Dopplesque Fear actually has pushback, so can do nasty damage? Yes... we probably should create pages for all the Dopplesque spells, especially the ones with different effects. It'll take quite a while, though. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 23:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think creating more pages should be necessary, I believe we should just add a 'Spells' section in the Dopples' pages; just a simple description, since we already know what the spell does. My main concern about this issue is that the links to spells in these pages are in a way missleading =/ don't you agree? - Zydeko (talk) 01:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, they are misleading... Well, if you want to put notes on the Dopples' pages saying which spells differ from class spells, go ahead! AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Dopple Level vs. Character Level Can someone confirm the following for me before I add it to the page? I saw this change when my Cra hit 40, but I don't know for sure that dopples only come in levels 20, 40, 60, 80, and so on. : Training dopples increase in difficulty every 20 levels, and the dopple you fight is always higher than you. So when you're level 39, you fight the level 40 version of the dopple, but when you reach level 40, you'll suddenly face the level 60 version of the dopple. Keep this in mind when planning your training schedule. - QuirkMonster (talk) 15:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC)